


Day 3: Snow

by ArtemisDiana



Series: 25 Days of Fic [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/pseuds/ArtemisDiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for 25 Days of Fic on Tumblr. Crossposted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Snow

     The first snow of the year is the hardest on everyone, a strained hush spreading through Aslan’s country as all his people try to reassure themselves that Jadis is gone for good. It eases slightly when the first Christmas Roses break through the heavy layer of snow, a promise that winter will still pass in time rather than be frozen in place forever.

* * *

 

     Lucy jumps slightly as a blanket settles around her shoulders, an arm wrapping around her as she peers up at Tumnus with a smile. She hadn’t heard his hooves on the flagstones, dusted with snow as they were, and leaned into his warmth as he pulled her close.

     ‘You’ll catch your death out here without even a cloak, Lucy. Why don’t you come inside, and we’ll have a proper tea, no Susan or Peter allowed.’

    She motioned to the raised garden in front of her, where the slightest hints of blush pink over green were showing through.

    ‘The Christmas Rose is blooming, Tumnus. I’m going to stay until it opens.’

     He smiled and kissed her temple, holding her tight.

     ‘Then I shall wait with you, my dear.’


End file.
